


kiss me hard (before you go)

by myscribblingquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: A blind date is the perfect way to get out of having to spend Valentine's Day on your own, but it's even better when you need to exchange information with another agent without anyone getting suspicious. Of course it can be a bit awkward if you both have feelings for each other, as Mary and Sirius find out.





	kiss me hard (before you go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prongsno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsno/gifts).



> Prompt: _So you're my blind date_
> 
> Thanks Grace <3

“ So you’re my blind date?”

The chink of wine glasses filled the space between them. Mary stood at the back of the empty chair, her hand twisting around the strap of her bag. Her heart was beating abnormally fast. Sirius felt the same way. It had been a risk of them both of them agreeing to the plan, but they were there now and it would be a waste to give up a perfectly good meal.

“Yep, you get to look at my handsome face for the evening,” 

Mary snorted at Sirius’ grin and sat down in her chair. The waiter filled their glasses and handed over the menus, before leaving them to decide on their food.

“I was expecting someone else,” Mary took a sip of her wine. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her over his menu and then placed it down on the table.

“Everyone else was,” He paused, “Busy,” A slight grimace passed over his face, and then his normal smile came back. “Besides, would you really want to part Evans and Potter on a day like this?” 

Mary conceded his point with a raise of her glass, “We’d better order so we can get down to business,”

“Easy Macdonald, we haven’t finished the wine yet,”

A faint flush spread across Mary’s face. She tried to suppress it but she’d never been that good at controlling things like that. It’s one of the reasons she tended to be a work in the office type of agent. Sirius however, was a lot better at it. So far he’d acted just as would be expected of someone on a blind date - even if it they’d already know each other before the date started.

Sirius waved the waiter back and they ordered their food. Neither of them went for any of the specials designed for couples out on romantic meals, not for those who weren’t supposed to know each other. Mary waved away the refill of her wine glass, to which both Sirius and the waiter raised an eyebrow at.

“I’m not going to take advantage of you Macdonald,” Sirius sipped his newly refilled glass.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Mary said, “I tend to get a bit too chatty with red wine,” 

“Hm,” Sirius tilted his head towards the waiter, “I wouldn’t stick to water all evening or he’ll get suspicious. We’re supposed to be on a date,”

“I know, but I think I’ll wait for the food before drinking anymore,” Mary takes a large mouthful of her water. She isn’t used to drinking wine, especially not on an empty stomach, and her head is swimming already.

The atmosphere in the restaurant is heady. The room is warm and thick with the scent of wine and candles. There’s red everywhere. In paper hearts on the walls, balloons by the door, the table clothes and even on the napkins. The extravagance for one evening seems a little excessive, but most of the other customers are enjoying it, tucked away in the table, sharing whispered words with their loved ones.

Luckily Mary and Sirius are seated by the window. With the bright streets lights, and the honking on taxi’s, it’s a little less romantic than the rest of the restaurant. 

“I suppose we should do the typical first date interrogations,” Sirius said dryly. 

Mary chuckled. The whole situation was quite amusing. Pretending to be on a first date with someone you work with meant that they knew almost everything about each other - everything professionally at least. But Sirius had training for adapting to awkward situations, even if Mary didn’t and the conversation started to flow easily.

“I think starting with jobs would be to easy,” Mary joked.

“Whatever do you mean Macdonald? You don’t like spending hours on end designing websites and telling clients that you can’t stop people from leaving their site if it looks boring?”

Mary laughed. It was an accurate description of her cover identify that she worked under, and somehow an almost accurate description of her actual job. 

“Shouldn’t you be calling me Mary? We are on a date.” Sirius’ jaw tensed a little but Mary kept talking “I can’t say that there aren’t some interesting bits,” Mary smiled, “But most of the time it’s a little bit tedious,” Sirius raised an eyebrow and Mary let out a little giggle. Her cover job as a web consultant was boring, and she managed to complete most of her work without even thinking about it. 

“We’ve just had some new work in though, and it looks like it’ll be a fun project,” 

Sirius grinned and Mary’s smile widen. The new job that Mary was referring to was the reason why they were meeting in the first place. 

“We’ve just started a new project at my firm too,” Sirius stretched out in his chair, and his foot grazed Mary’s leg under the table. “We’re getting to work with a new company to, well, I can divulge all the details, but it’s going to be an exciting few months I think.”

Mary had to contain a gasp a Sirius’s foot touched her leg again, this time rubbing up and down the inside of her leg. The conversation switched away from their jobs to their friends, whom they’d supposedly met though, and ended up with Mary laughing at the stories Sirius told of James, Remus and Peter narrowly avoiding trouble.

When they’d drunk through their first bottle of wine, most of it drunk by Sirius who hadn’t shown any signs of being even a little tipsy, the waiter offered another bottle, to which they both refused. Mary had managed to alternate between water and wine enough that she wasn’t anticipating a hangover in the morning, and Sirius was only a little more relaxed than usual.

“Desert?” Sirius pushed back a stray piece of his hair that had fallen in front of his face. Mary found herself watching with fascination instead of taking the desert menu he handed her.

“Only if there’s chocolate,” She finally responded after taking a sip of water.

“I think we can find something like that,”

Mary grinned and pushed the thoughts of running her fingers through his hair out of her head. Most of the desert menu was for chocolate, and after serious deliberation of which they’d each prefer, they decided to get two and share. By the time the plates filled with chocolate had been delivered the restaurant was starting to quiet down for the night. Most of the couples had made their way home, or had moved on to other places. Bits of conversation from other tables floated over their way. Mary had to contain a giggle a few times at some of the horrendous compliments being given, and Sirius watched in delight as she bit down on her lip to stop her laughter.

The deserts were decedent. Chocolate upon chocolate topped with whipped cream and strawberries. They cleaned the plates quickly and Mary licked her spoon to make sure nothing was wasted.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Sirius asked, watching with interest as Mary licked her finger clean of chocolate.

“Is it working?” Mary blushed a little. 

It had already been decided that they’d go home together, before they’d arrived at the restaurant, but now they’d almost finished their meal Mary felt a little nauseous. Whether it was from the chocolate or from the thought of leaving the restaurant she wasn’t sure.

“Maybe,”

“Well, I’ve got another bottle of wine at my place,” Mary smiled, trying to fake confidence that she didn’t have, “And more chocolate,”

Sirius grinned and gave her a subtle nod - slight reassurance that she was doing fine, and no one would suspected that it had all been pre-arranged. With the bill paid, they put their coats on and waited by the door for a taxi to pull up. Sirius wrapped an arm around Mary and pulled her into his side as they whispered to each other in low tone. What they were saying was nothing out of the ordinary, but to anyone watching it would look like they were whispering sweet-nothings to each other - which was the idea.

When the taxi arrived, Sirius opened the door and Mary clambered inside, giving the driver her address. Sirius followed her and shut the door behind him. In the small back seat of the taxi, the low light cast both of the faces in shadow. Sirius reached out and found Mary’s hand. With a gentle tug her pulled her closer and she let out a giggle, which she hoped didn’t sound too fake - Sirius’ eye-roll made her snort, a more realistic reaction that the high-pitched tittered she’d attempted.

Mary shuffled over the seat towards Sirius, until she could feel his breath on her cheek. His hands left hers and moved to her legs, one of them trailing up to her hip. He pulled her into his chest. Their lips were almost touching, and Mary could smell the chocolate and wine on his breath.

“Mary,” Sirius whispered, “I want to kiss you,”

Mary’s hands moved to his neck. She wound her fingers into his hair, tugged him closer and pressed their lips together. He kissed her back, his lips warm and ardent as his hand pressed against her back. Mary let out a small moan and Sirius’ lips twisted into a grin. His other hand brushed up her leg. When his finger grazed against the cool metal on her thigh he broke the kiss.

“Really, Mary?” He said wide-eyed, with slightly pink lips.

Mary grinned and licked her lips, “It’s not my first day on the job,”

Sirius shook his head fondly and moved his fingers away from the gun she’d hidden under her dress. She hadn’t been expecting to use it, but it was a precaution that had made her feel more comfortable. It was likely that Sirius was also carrying a weapon somewhere on his person, so he really couldn’t reprimand her for doing the same.

“How much longer till we get to your place?” Sirius asked with a devious grin.

“A few minutes,” Mary said, “Why -”

The rest of her sentence cut off as Sirius placed his lips on her neck. His hands traced up and down her legs and Mary felt her head fall backwards exposing the rest of her neck to him. His kissed moved up her neck and she let out a moan. Mary moved her hands down his back and pulled him closer, her hands grasping at his shirt.

Then the taxi came to stop. Sirius drew back a little and Mary blinked a few times, regaining awareness of her surroundings. They paid the taxi driver and Mary fished her keys out of her bag. She fumbled with them as Sirius pressed kisses into her hair.

“I can’t concentrate if you keep doing that,” She said breathlessly.

He chuckled, and stopped kissing her hair. With her mind still distracted by his hands on her hips Mary only just managed to open the door to her flat. They stumbled in through the door, their hands pressed against each other and their lips searching to find each other.

Mary flicked the light on and caught sight of her laptop. “Sirius,”

“Mmhm,” He placed a kiss behind her ear and then spun her round to kiss her on the lips.

“We have a job to do,” Mary briefly pressed their lips together before taking a step away from him. Both of them were breathing heavily and Mary tried to calm her heart rate. She kicked off her heels and padded over to her laptop.

“I see, you only want me for a security clearance codes,” Sirius regarded her with laughter. He sat down next to her and let his fingers ghost of her leg.

“However did you guess,” Mary teased. 

She was tempted to press a kiss to his cheek but knew that if she did so they’d never get the job done. They’d become too wrapped up in each other and wake up tomorrow without any of the information they were supposed to get, and then they’d both have to suffer their boss’ displeasure.

Mary brought up the login screen and handed her laptop over to Sirius. He keyed in the codes and handed it back. Whilst she was busy extracting the information Sirius wandered around her flat and eventually returned with two glasses of wine.

She gave him a grateful smile and took a sip, “This shouldn’t take too long,”

Sirius nodded and settled down in a chair opposite from her. He sipped his wine slowly, watching her as she typed on the laptop and occasionally scowled at the screen. It took little over an hour and then Mary let out a long sigh and snapped the laptop shut. Sirius started up from his chair, where he’d let his eyes drift shut.

“I’m done,” Mary leant back and rubbed her eyes. She’d extracted the data as quickly as possible, but it had given her a little bit of a headache.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Mary opened her eyes to see Sirius walking towards her.

“Lily and James are never going to let us live this down,” Mary said, but she stood to meet Sirius, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He bowed his head down to Mary’s and their foreheads met, “They were the ones who set it up,”

Mary laughed and cupped Siirus’ face with a hand as she pressed their lips together. His arms tightened around her, almost lifting her off her feet. She pulled away with a smile and reached down to where she’d left her gun. Mary took it out of the holster and placed it on the table.

“I probably won’t be need this now,”

Sirius smirked. He reached under the waistband of his trousers and pulled out a similar looking weapon. “Guess I should be put this down too,”

They grinned at each other for a moment and then surged together again. Lips pressed to skin, hands roamed each other’s bodies. Mary felt her breathing quicken and Sirius left a trail of kisses across her face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” He whispered in her ear before lifting her off her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has the weirdest collection of tags but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Say hi on tumblr [@willsdarcy](https://www.willsdarcy.tumblr.com)


End file.
